Cola de Hada
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Todos sabían que la última batalla no sería fácil, vidas se perderían, pero sus lazos eran más fuertes que eso. Se reencontrarían de nuevo, eran una familia y la familia nunca se separaba. Volverían a verse, de eso estaban convencidos, solo debían creer en las hadas.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a _**Hiro Mashima**_.

Esta historia _me pertence_, mas bien a mi imaginacion pero es lo mismo.

* * *

**Cola de Hada**

_Sinopsis: Todos sabían que la última batalla no sería fácil, vidas se perderían, pero sus lazos eran más fuertes que eso. Se reencontrarían de nuevo, eran una familia y la familia nunca se separaba, volverían a verse de eso estaban convencidos, solo debían creer en las hadas._

_**Dedicado a LirianiLucy.**_

* * *

**Si hay alguien a quien deben agradecer, es a LirianiLucy.**  
**Esta chica tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer un fic triste y que estuviera enlazado con el ending 15. Ella hizo que mi imaginacion creara este oneshot, asi que va dedicado para ella.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**.**

* * *

_**Año X793**_

_**.**_

Cuerpos sin vida a su alrededor solo lo hacían temblar aun mas, cada uno de ellos eran su familia y dolía hasta el alma el perder alguno de ellos.  
Sintió una cálida mano cubrir la suya y su respiración volvió a su ritmo, estaban listos.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar algunos sollozos detrás de él, mirarlos por última vez era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás. Dejar a todas las personas que cuidaron de él y le enseñaron lo que era una familia lo estaba matando. Extrañaría ese bar, a cada uno de los ebrios que hacían destrozos en cada misión, porque así era Fairy Tail, y las hadas estaban cayendo una por una.

Y más que todo eso, extrañaría esa risa que lo hacía continuar cada día, esa risa que lo animaba en los días más difíciles, esa risa que lo hacía sentir la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero en realidad no había otra opción, ver como su familia daba su vida en esa batalla lo destrozaba y no podía continuar observando todo aquello cuando ellos eran la única esperanza.

_''No mueres por tus amigos, vives por ellos.''_

Pero ese no era su caso, ya no había otra opción. Estaría triste por no volver a verlos pero eso no era una despedida, volverían a verse, siempre estarían unidos.  
Apretó su agarre en esa delicada mano buscando la fuerza que necesitaba, ella era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
Más que perder a su familia le asustaba perderla a ella, la vida sin Lucy seria la muerte misma y para ella sería lo mismo, por eso lo harían juntos.

Zeref y Acnologia eran lo más despreciable que sus ojos habían visto jamás, siempre los odiaría por arrebatarle la felicidad que pudo tener, pero tal vez su destino estaba escrito desde el inicio, al menos fue feliz todos esos años junto al gremio, junto a sus amigos, junto a Lucy.

Gray, no entendía como ese estúpido lloraba, jamás se habían llevado bien, eran enemigos a muerte pero ¿Por qué comenzaba a llorar el también? El maldito stripper debería conseguir a alguien más con quien pelear en ese sucio bar.

Erza, jamás lo dijo pero ella siempre seria su hermana mayor. Ella le enseño a leer, ella le enseño a pelear por sus amigos y era justo lo que haría, debía estar orgullosa de él.

El maestro, la figura paterna que por todos esos años necesito, él le dio un hogar, le presento a su familia y siempre estaría agradecido por ello. Sin Makarov, jamás habría conocido a Fairy Tail.

Happy, su mejor amigo, confidente y más que eso, su pequeño. Él lo vio nacer, él le dio un nombre, él fue su padre. Todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos jamás las olvidaría, fueron los días más felices de su vida. Siempre estaban juntos y separarse de él dolía demasiado. No más días de pesca, no más misiones pero todo era por su bien. Happy viviría y eso bastaba.

La lista podría seguir y no quería hacerlo, sentía un vació en su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba más que otras veces, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas aunque no era el único en la misma situación.  
Bajo su mirada a esa figura femenina a su lado, lágrimas mojando su rostro le partían el corazón porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, su destino estaba escrito desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

Lucy, su Lucy. El hueco en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande al pensar que esa sería la última vez que la vería en esa vida. Todos los momentos que vivieron juntos pasaron por su cabeza. Cada aventura, cada misión, cada sonrisa, demonios, lo que daría por tenerla a salvo.  
Ella era la vida misma, no se dio cuenta lo mucho que significaba para él cuando la perdió por primera vez frente a sus ojos, se había prometido que jamás dejaría que eso sucediera de nuevo, pero eso era algo que solo ellos podrían lograr.

La magia uno era el amor y era justamente lo que ellos tenían, nada podía combatir contra eso, ellos los salvarían y todo estaría bien porque su familia era lo más importante en ese momento.  
Acarició su mano con el pulgar y la obligo a mirarlo para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— ¿Estas lista?- pregunto tratando de mantener su voz fuerte. Lucy asintió. — No llores, Luce.

— Voy… a extrañarlos.- dijo con dificultad, sollozaba cada vez más fuerte. — Voy a extrañarte.

Algo dentro se rompió, pero debía mostrarse fuerte por todos, por ella.

— Esto no es un adiós Luce, volveremos a vernos, estoy seguro.- continuó apartando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

— ¿Me encontraras?

— Te buscare, te encontrare e iré por ti, como la primera vez.

El cuerpo de la rubia tembló y mas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, era Natsu y él siempre cumplía con su palabra.

— Se que lo harás.- le sonrió y eso fue la muerte misma, por esa sonrisa lo hacía.

Su labio tembló, no podía soportarlo más. Tomo el rostro de Lucy entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los de ella. La beso buscando la fuerza que necesitaba, ese era su primer beso y también el ultimo. Sus manos temblaban y Lucy las sujeto contra sus mejillas, estaba aterrado y lo comprendía completamente.  
Sintieron sus saladas lagrimas entre ese beso que mostraba todos los sentimientos que mantuvieron ocultos por tanto tiempo.

— Tengo miedo.- dijo Natsu en un hilo de voz juntando sus frentes.

— Lo haremos juntos.

Natsu miro sus ojos marrones y en ellos todo el valor que necesitaba, asintió y tomó sus manos quedando frente a frente.  
Miraron a sus amigos, todos mantenían su frente en alto con sonrisas desfiguradas evitando llorar más.

— ¡Mocosos!- el maestro los llamó evitando llorar a toda costa, nada era más difícil que perder a sus hijos frente a sus ojos. — Saben que no se irían sin una despedida apropiada.- los vio sonreír y él lo hizo también. — ¡Primera! Jamás revelarán ninguna información que pueda perjudicar a Fairy Tail.- aclaró su voz para continuar hablando, era demasiado difícil. — ¡Segunda! Nunca deben contactar a los clientes anteriores para beneficio personal.- no quería seguir con todo eso, los vio tomarse más fuerte de las manos, ellos estarían bien, sus hijos estarían bien. Parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar las lagrimas pero no pudo soportarlo. — ¡Tercera!- respiro y trago saliva tratando de desaparecer ese nudo en su garganta. — Aunque nuestros caminos se separen, deben continuar viviendo con todas sus fuerzas.- su voz se quebró porque vivir era algo que no harían. — Jamás debes…considerar tu vida como algo insignificante… Y jamás olviden ¡Jamás! A todos los amigos que los amaban.

Todos los magos en pie, incluso los que no eran del gremio alzaron sus manos hacia el cielo levantando el dedo índice solo como el gremio sabía hacerlo. Natsu y Lucy hicieron lo mismo, siempre serian parte de Fairy Tail y eso no era una despedida.  
Se miraron y se sonrieron, el enemigo estaba frente a sus ojos, terminarían con eso en un segundo.  
Se colocaron uno frente al otro y tomaron sus manos. Unison raid era lo único que los salvaría, ambas magias congeniaban perfectamente, ademas de que erán las mas poderas y las unicas que podrían lograrlo, un dragon slayer y una maga celestial, y eso era exactamente la magia uno. Dos personas fusionando la magia en una sola.

Un círculo mágico se formo bajo sus pies creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento, el final estaba ahí.

— Te encontrare.- dijo Natsu mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Estaré esperándote.- sonrió y una última lágrima resbaló por su sonrojada mejilla.

Un destello cegó a todos completamente, esa luz era su esperanza y también su final. Pero a pesar de todo, las hadas siempre encontraban su camino a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Año X1777_**

**_._**

Sentía algo de nostalgia y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Su amiga estaba retrasada y era la única sola en la cafetería. Miró su teléfono una vez más, hasta que por fin recibió un mensaje. _  
_  
_Lo siento Lucy, llegaré en una hora, de verdad lo siento ¿puedes esperarme?_

Lo sabía, siempre era así. Respondió su mensaje afirmando que lo haría, era su día libre además no tenía otro plan. Suspiro resignada y se puso de pie, caminaría por un tiempo hasta que diera la hora en que su amiga llegara.

Su libro estaba a punto de publicarse, todos esos sueños de batallas y aventuras eran una excelente idea para una historia. Todo parecía tan real dentro de su imaginación pero al final era solo eso, su imaginación. Algo que captaba su atención era un chico en particular, el protagonista de su historia. Era un personaje que no lograba entender bien pero aun así le atraía en un nivel que ni ella misma lograba entender. Un escritor siempre se enamoraba de sus personajes, pero ese era un sentimiento diferente, como si realmente fuera ella quien lo viviera.  
Tal vez eso era bueno para su historia, sentirlo en la realidad ayudaba, pero al final no importaba demasiado, después de todo solo era una historia.

Decidió ir a ver el mar por unos minutos, el viento estaba más intranquilo que de costumbre, como si quisiera decir algo y en realidad todo se sentía extraño, como si esperará algo y no era a su amiga, así lo había sentido toda su vida. Tampoco le tomo importancia, todo debía ser producto de su imaginación, no había nada que pudiera esperar.

.

.

.

.

— Debes tomarte esto en serio, Natsu.- un hombre mayor lo sermoneaba. — Pronto esta compañía se inaugurará, solo hacen falta resolver unos asuntos.

— ¿Cómo el nombre?- pregunto desinteresado.

— ¿Acaso pensaste en alguno?

Fijo su vista en la nada. — Hay un nombre que ha estado apareciendo en mi cabeza… ¿Cómo era?- se pregunto a si mismo. — Fai…¿Fairy tall?- el hombre detuvo sus movimientos en cuanto lo escucho. — ¡Espera! Es Fairy Tail.

Lo miró tratando de parecer lo menos sorprendido posible.

— ¿Cómo… como pensaste en ese nombre?

— No lo pensé, apareció en mi cabeza, no tengo idea pero también hay una chica ¿Tienes idea de por qué? Bueno, en realidad no importa.

Se suponía que Natsu debía vestir con traje y de manera elegante, pero odiaba usar ese tipo de cosas, solo vestía lo que le gustaba. Aunque la empresa inauguraría en unas semanas, debían entrevistar a algunos interesados en ingresar. El chico era un socio, por lo tanto debía estar al pendiente de todos los trámites y asociados en el lugar.

Ese vejestorio había estado con él desde pequeño, prácticamente lo había criado y se lo agradecía por ello, aunque algunas veces sentía como si le ocultará algo.

— El problema del nombre está resuelto, nada de qué preocuparse.

— Aun hay una pieza importante por encontrar.

_Encontrar._Últimamente esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza al igual que un nombre que cada vez que despertaba de sus sueños no lograba recordar, él sabía algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo encontrar?- pregunto serio.

— Debes averígualo tú mismo.- le sonrió y continuo  
haciendo lo suyo.

El problema era que no sabía lo que debía encontrar porque sabía que debía encontrar algo. Pensó que era solo producto de su imaginación pero se había vuelto cada vez más molesto.

— Iré a tomar aire.- lo necesitaba antes de poder comenzar con las entrevistas de trabajo.

Había varias personas en el lugar, todos le parecían familiares pero tal vez solo estaba alucinando. Afortunadamente había un parque justo frente a la compañía, ahí podría despejar su mente. Camino hacia la salida cuando su hombro se golpeo con el de otro chico.

— Oye, ¡cuida por donde caminas ojos bizcos!- reprocho y vio a la persona que lo había golpeado. Su rostro tenía algo que lo molestaba, pero sentía que ya lo había visto antes.

— Tú fuiste el que me golpeo cabeza de cerillo.- respondió de la misma manera.

Se miraron como si fueran a matarse y después estallaron en carcajadas. Ese momento parecía extremadamente familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes.

— ¿Vienes a la entrevista?- pregunto Natsu.

— Si, es mi sueño entrar a Fairy Tail.

Un momento.

El nombre lo habían decidido hace unos minutos atrás ¿Cómo lo sabia él?

— ¿Como sabes el nombre?

— Corazonada.

— En serio, viejo, esto no puedes saberlo por una…- algo llamó su atención a lo lejos en el parque, una cabellera rubia. — Corazonada.- debía seguirla, algo le decía que debía ir por ella. — Disculpa.- golpeo amigablemente su hombro y salió a toda prisa hacia el parque.

El chico sonrió y salió fuera de edificio seguido por los demás que estaban allí. Todos lo observaron ir tras esa chica, habían esperado tanto tiempo. Algunos sonreían y otros lloraban.

— Gray-sama.- escucho a su lado y el sonrió en respuesta.

La familia siempre debía estar unida y ellos también. Después de todo ese tiempo, por fin podría volver a verlo aunque él no recordará nada aun, tal vez lo haría con ayuda de Lucy.  
Sin esos dos el gremio no había sido el mismo y ahora, después de casi un siglo por fin tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos y poder tener un destino diferente.  
Sintió las lagrimas quemar sus ojos al verlo ir tras ella, como siempre lo hacía.

— La encontraste, Natsu.

.

.

.

.

Trataba de esquivar a todas las personas que se atravesaban en su camino, estaba perdiéndola de vista. Continuo caminando y mirando a su alrededor, algo le decía que debía seguirla, ni siquiera la conocía y estaba buscándola frenético.

Corrió a toda prisa por un sendero cubierto de arboles, por fin un lugar en donde podía pasar sin personas a su alrededor, corrió buscando a la chica cuando una figura paso por su lado captando su total atención deteniéndose de inmediato.

— ¡Oye!- la llamo esperando a que se girara y así lo hizo.

Lucy escucho una voz, una voz agradable y bastante familiar, ya la había escuchado antes… en un sueño. Se giro lentamente y sus ojos brillaron en cuanto se encontraron con los suyos.

Natsu se quedo como tonto mirándola, el tiempo pareció no transcurrir, solo eran ellos dos.

_Esto no es un adiós Luce, volveremos a vernos, estoy seguro._

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en cuanto vio esos ojos marrones.

_Te buscare, te encontrare e iré por ti, como la primera vez._

Cada fragmento estaba volviendo a su memoria y su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta.

_**Se que lo harás.**_

Y lo hizo.

Sonrió. — Te encontré.

Esas palabras hicieron las piernas de la rubia gelatina, había estado esperando por esas palabras, lo sabía. Trato de tranquilizarse, sentía que lo conocía pero seguía siendo un extraño.

— ¿Te conozco?- pregunto la chica.

Aun no recordaba nada.

— Tal vez.- caminó hacia ella. — Hola Lucy.- en sus ojos pudo notar nostalgia.

Natsu quería apresarla con sus brazos, abrazarla, después de todo por fin la tenia frente a él, pero no quería asustarla. Debía tomarse todo con calma, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzarse a sus labios y besarla por todos esos años. A pesar de estar en la era moderna, aun la magia permanecía en ellos.

Lucy no lo conocía, pero quería hacerlo, además aun  
tenía que matar el tiempo.

— Iré a una cafetería a esperar a una amiga ¿Quieres venir y así explicarme de que se trata todo esto y porque sabes mi nombre?- normalmente si alguien desconocido le hablara de esa manera enloquecería, pero había algo diferente en él.

No tuvo necesidad de responder, la siguió lugar en donde había iniciado su día, en la cafetería. Ambos pidieron un té helado.  
Lucy lo observo, algo hacia que su corazón golpeara su pecho y sin que se dieran cuenta sus manos comenzaron a temblar, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa. El chico levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, ahí estaba, esa conexión.  
Bajo el rostro avergonzada, la había atrapado mirándolo.

Se aclaró la garganta. — Responde ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Porque te conozco desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Y porque no te recuerdo?

— Lo harás.- busco en su bolsillo.

Durante un viaje se perdió en el bosque. Estuvo asustado por horas pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que todo estaría bien, solo tenía que creer en las hadas y ahora lo comprendía todo.  
De su bolsillo saco un dije de plata y se lo mostro a la rubia. Tenia una forma que jamás había visto en su vida, pero el solo verlo la sorprendió.

Su sueño… y no era solo un sueño.

_No llores, Lucy. Guarda tus lágrimas cuando ganemos._

Pero sus lágrimas ya estaban acumulándose en sus ojos.

_¡Nadie robara el futuro de Lucy!_

— ¿Cómo…

_¡Formemos un equipo!_

Llevo las manos a su boca tratando de suprimir sus sollozos.

_Te encontraré._

Y le había llevado un tiempo, pero ya no importaba, el tiempo no importaba. Él la había encontrado, sabía que lo haría.

_Dijiste que querías unirte a Fairy Tail ¿cierto? ¡Ven conmigo!_

— Natsu…

Nada podría separarlos ahora, había esperado más de novecientos años por esto y por fin estaría con su familia, con Lucy. La magia uno los había protegido, después de todos esos años sus recuerdos se mantenían, algo bueno había salido de esa batalla.

— Dime Lucy.- la magia siempre sería lo más misterioso y era algo que jamás comprendería, se inclino hacia ella y sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos, todo estaba bien ahora. — ¿Crees en las hadas?

* * *

.

.

**.**

**No me arrepiento de nada *3***

**Y antes de que lo pidan, quedará en oneshot, no más.**  
**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
